The Internet is accessible via a wide variety of computing devices, including laptops, desktops, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and the like. Many of these computing devices allow a webpage to be viewed via a variety of display device types of varying screen sizes and via web browsers of varying window sizes.
To display a webpage on a particular display device, a web designer may design the webpage such that it is properly viewable on that particular display device. For example, a webpage layout may be customized for a laptop with a particular display size. However, that particular webpage layout may not be as easily viewable on a mobile phone. To create a webpage layout that may be more easily viewable on a mobile phone, a designer may create a file for a webpage that has a layout customized for display on a mobile phone and another file for the same webpage that has a different layout customized for display on a laptop.
Similarly, a designer may create webpage layouts for different browser window sizes. For example, a user may view a webpage on a browser window that is maximized to approximately the width and height of the user's display device, where the webpage may have a particular layout when the browser window is maximized. If the user makes the browser window smaller, a designer may create a separate webpage layout for the smaller browser window size such that the webpage is more easily viewable in the browser window.
Although designers have the ability to customize webpage layouts for different display sizes and different browser window sizes, this customization requires a separate file for each webpage layout, which can be time-consuming and inefficient to design and edit. Additionally, when a user changes a browser window size (e.g., makes the window smaller, expands the size of the window, etc.), it may be time consuming to design and edit layouts for the different possible sizes of a browser window since the size of a browser window can be changed by the user to any height and/or width.